


"Reeskier"

by vonGoethe



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: HIV/AIDS, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mention of AIDS PrEP, chalex - Freeform, mature content, season 4, so much making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonGoethe/pseuds/vonGoethe
Summary: Alex and Charlie got tested, and then did a bit more to celebrate.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Jessica Davis/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 61





	"Reeskier"

**Author's Note:**

> I got quite confused as to why they never mentioned anything about Alex testing too, so here's my idea of how the whole thing would play out and Charlie's involvement in it now that they're together :)
> 
> There's mention of Justin's passing, but I didn't want to delve into it as I see it as a totally different and rather serious topic, discussing it in this lighthearted piece seems inappropriate. 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, and it turns out to be longer than anticipated  
> Let me know what you think xx

Charlie watched as Alex put his phone away after finishing a text, then briefly rubbed his hand on his jeans. They’ve been waiting for at least 20 minutes and he figured Alex might be a little nervous.

“Hey, we’re gonna be fine,” he assured in that bright smile, St. George style. “I mean, Jess and Diego are both negative.”

“I know. I just told Jess about you too,” Alex frowned. “What’s taking them so long for my test?”

The couple decided to get tested after Justin. Jessica was very responsible when it came to serious matters like this, and opened up to Alex about last year when she kinda two-timed the guys. At this point Alex was more grateful than frustrated.

“Frankly, you were half an hour late.”

Alex had been hanging out with Zach. The plan was to watch a movie that would end an hour before the appointment, giving him more than enough time to get to the clinic. Plan be damned when Zach overslept, got to The Crestmont late, and then threatened to exaggerate their kiss to Charlie unless Alex watched the next showing with him still, just because they hadn’t spent enough buddy time ever since Chalex became a thing.

“And you didn’t wait for me to take the test,” he glared at Charlie, couldn’t hide a smile though. Punctuation was but one of many decent qualities of his boyfriend. Another being extreme tolerance towards Zach.

“They were going to skip us if none of us went in!” said boyfriend protested. “Plus, I thought you would be more comfortable if you go in knowing that I tested negative.”

Just to clear the air, Alex and Charlie hadn't slept together yet (well, besides literally). It was highly possible that both of them anticipated it on prom night. Evidently, there was some almost-PG makeout session in the bathroom, after a drink or two and right before the tragedy. That tragedy was, of course, their dear friend being rushed to the hospital and them following in that eight-person limo.

A month had passed, graduation was around the corner, and life seemed to being getting back on track — that was, they were starting to accept the idea that Justin was a memory. It was only smart that Alex got tested as soon as possible. And since they were at it, Charlie getting checked did no harm.

“How were you so sure?” Alex asked with hesitation. He knew his boyfriend, and it didn’t sound right to question him like that.

“I mean, I’ve only been with one girl, barely,” Charlie raised his eyebrows, making his eyes even rounder. Alex could tell he was a little embarrassed by the story behind, despite which Alex would sure be asking about that girl later. “Although...you never know with this stufyf. Hmm...maybe I shouldn’t have been too sure.”

“Doesn’t matter now. You’re all good.”

Yet the sound of it wasn’t quite as comforting as it should be. It did relieve Alex to some extent, but he was more concerned with his own result that’s still lying on some councillor’s (hopefully not a doctor) desk for crying out loud. Charlie noticed his anxiety.

“So what else is on that beautiful mind of yours?” he gently stroked some hair off Alex’s face and chuckled at the thought of it being platinum blonde at one point. He was almost sure he would hate it — it didn’t go too well with Alex’s mesmerising brown brows.

What’s on Alex’s mind was the few times he spent with Melody. It never really occurred to him to get tested before any of these. She was a professional, and protection was used 100% of the time. But as Charlie pointed out, one could never know.

“Can I tell you something?” he turned and placed both hands on the other boy’s knees. “And please if you’re going to judge me, don’t be too harsh.” Not that he thought Charlie would disapprove him of having paid sex. The boy was very much a liberal and they both knew Alex had done worse things. But the fact that he needed THAT to feel SOMETHING sounded pretty pathetic, not to mention it had something to do with none other than Bryce Walker, a name they rarely associated themselves with these days.

“Wait, are you a virgin?” Charlie tilted his head a bit and looked at him from the corner of his eyes, trying to ease the tension for whatever might come out next with a joke that was adorably ruined by a stare that looked too much like a meme.

Here goes nothing.

“You remember I told you I hung out a bit with Bryce last year?” Alex was carefully reading Charlie’s face; worried, not triggered. A good start.

He continued, “well, I’ve really only been with Jess. But when she broke up with me I got so angry and confused, and I had no one to vent all these hormones to so I . . . I’d gone to an escort . . . that Bryce hooked me up with . . . ”

If Charlie had looked worried he was now very anxious, but he tried to hold it in. Alex’s struggles weren’t news, and all along he had been nothing but supportive. So he reached for Alex’s hand, intertwined it with his own and patiently listened.

“I guess I wanted to feel better about myself. It’s not very pleasant someone dumps you right after bad sex . . . and I had to use a cane just to walk . . . and all these guys at school were so tall and jacked, well, besides Clay, and maybe some of the punk guys.

“My point is, at the time I felt like, like the last, smashed cookie in the pot with chocolate chips falling out and kids only take me because all others are gone. And getting some from a hooker felt like a way to go.”

The analogy was weird, but Charlie heard _cookie_ and all he could think of was to take a bite.

“There’s nothing to judge,” he tried to maintain a serious tone with all his might. “I understand you needed some validation. And, perhaps, seeking that sort of comfort helped you to realise you already had people to love and prioritise you? It doesn’t always have to be a lover.”

It’s amazing how this mellow jock was often able to put others feelings into coherent sentences, Alex thought. The boy really had a way with words, IF he knew the words, not like _torsheer_ or _depreciating_.

“I mean, as long as you used protection . . . ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex rolled his huge, glassy eyes almost to the back of his head. The first time he did this Charlie thought he looked like Sadako and Puss in Boots mixed together, which was a very odd combination to be expressed as a compliment. “I was stupid, not ignorant. And she was real professional. Last time I was there I ended up in a breakdown crying on her lap. She just hugged and padded me like a 3 years— “

‘Old’ was left unsaid when Charlie pulled him in. The purple jumper was slightly rough on his cheek but oh so warm. The big hand on his back was a lot like hot chocolate in hand during winter, despite it being 80 °F outside right now.

“Hmmff, it kinda felt like this, only not as nice. She didn’t smell like granola cookies,” he sniffed on Charlie’s neck as he muffled into his shoulder. The way his throat vibrated on Charlie’s chest sent a soft prickle of goosebumps up his neck.

“Why is your result taking so damn long?” Charlie suddenly pulled away from Alex just enough to scowl at random places, as if about to say ‘I want to speak to the manager’.

“Oohh someone can’t wait,” Alex laughed, a little too hard his dimple came out, and the cute dimple wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“ _Alex Standall, room 3-10_.”

* * *

When they left the clinic a lady at the reception handed them a flyer, explaining the PrEP Treatment. Neither of them, albeit politely accepting, remembered exactly what the lady had said. Both minds were too occupied with thoughts of ‘celebration’. It wasn’t in Charlie’s nature to be so hotheaded, but the hormonal teenager that he was used his last sense to grab a few free condoms, then followed his boyfriend straight to the parking lot. They were hardly (cough cough) in the back of his Rover when he cupped his hand in Alex’s pocket.

Naturally, once the doors were locked the taller boy pounced on the other and literally smacked their faces together. Alex swore there was some grabbing before the very hand made its way from his pocket to the small of his back, drawing circles so faint it tingled up his spine and to the side of his ears, towards which Charlie’s flushed lips were moving now.

Suddenly Alex’s own mouth felt a little empty, so he found the closest skin he could reach, that being Charlie’s neck, and began kissing on it. A sweet smell stung through his nostril. He was starting to believe this boy just loved cookies so much he bought a cologne of it. (And he knew it existed because he saw it on _Demeter Fragrance Library_ when he was looking for something to gift Charlie when he leaves for college).

Charlie's one hand was tangling with Alex's thick, mousy hair while the other kept doing what it'd been doing all over the upper part of his leg. As Alex pecked his way to the shoulder, the whiff of buttery scent still lingered on his mouth. That and the feeling of Charlie’s hand travelling upwards along his thigh gave him invitation enough to nibble on. He must have hit THE spot when he reached a soft patch just half an inch above Charlie's collarbone, because the hand in his hair tightened into a grip and boy was moaning 'Alex' into the back of his own neck.

God knew where Charlie’s other hand would move to if they weren't interrupted by a knock on the window, who turned out to be Zach fucking Dempsey, grinning,

"ayyee, what's up guys? Please tell me I'm intruding something here, 'bout time." 

For 5 seconds Charlie contemplated a few things: leave the window up; ignore the hell out of Zach; jump into the driver's seat and go straight home; carry Alex to his room; tear everything off him; sex.

But it just wasn't Charile to be rude, so he rolled down the window while Alex gave his bestfriend the finger.

"Indeed you are. What are you even doing here?"

"I had lunch nearby after dropping you off, and thought I'd catch you guys. Welp, have fun!" still grinning, clicking his tongue too.

He didn't get to say much more than that. Charlie'd quickly stepped out and nudged him away, before looking back at Alex and winked,

" _Reeskier_ sleepover?"

"Think you mean _risqué_?"

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone doesn't know (or maybe it's just me haha where I come from these information aren't as widely spreaded as they should be), PrEP stands for Pre-Exposure Prophylaxis for AIDS. A lot of information can be found online. So if you need to know more - Charlie googles things and Charlie learns, be like Charlie ;)


End file.
